disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything's Better with Perry
"Everything's Better with Perry" is a song sung at the beginning of the movie, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is about how much better things are with Perry and is sung by Robbie Wyckoff with the chorus of Ferb. It is included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack, and its instrumental version can be unlocked in the online game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! The song was also used in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, where it was sung by Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Jeremy. Lyrics We consider every day a plus To spend it with a platypus We're always so ecstatic 'Cause he's semi-aquatic Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus Brings smiles to the both of us Life's never fuddy-duddy With our web-footed buddy When we're brushing our teeth, (ooh) it's better Tying our shoes, (oh, yeah) it's better Combing our hair, it's better Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah) it's better Breathing in and out, (so much better) it's better Sitting in a chair, it's better And taking a bath is a little bit wetter Every day is such a dream When you start it with a monotreme He's duckbilled and he's beaver-tailed and hairy (You know that he's hairy) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything is better with Perry (Everything is better) (Everything's better with Perry) (Everything is better with Perry) Everything's better and we Just want to tell you Perry Everything's better with you (Better with you) Background information *Martin Olson produced the demo for this song and released it to SoundCloud on September 13, 2010.Demo *Dan Povenmire and Martin Olson recorded the original demo in lo-fi in Povenmire's office at Disney using GarageBand and no mics. *''Ornithorhynchus anatinus'' is the scientific name for a platypus. *The song seems to be a style homage of various songs from the 1970s and 1980s, the main influence being "I Want You Back" and "ABC" by The Jackson 5. *The naming of the song could be a reference to TV Tropes, especially the trope called "Everything's Better With Platypi". *This song is a Finalist in the Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. It would go on to win, beating Summer Belongs to You. *This is the third time Perry is referred to as a monotreme. He was called a monotreme in "Swiss Family Phineas" and "Misperceived Monotreme". *The theme of the song is the same as Come Home Perry. *The Spanish version of this song was going to be sung by the Spanish singer David Bisbal, but in the end Miguel Antelo was the singer. *This is the seventh song with the word "Perry" in the title. The other songs are Perry the Platypus, Perry the Teenage Girl, Come Home Perry, We Wish You a Perry Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas, and Perry the Platybus. *Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall by staring at the camera. *Phineas and Ferb imitate Perry's chatter again. They first copied him in "Interview With a Platypus". *Ferb sings the song in his regular voice for the third time in the live version. The other times were in The Ballad of Badbeard and The Twelve Days of Christmas. Errors in the song *During one scene of the trailer and in a promotional image, Phineas' hair turns green. This error is not present in the movie itself. The same error is also seen during the Season 2 song A Better Best Friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). *When "Breathing in and out" is said, the bottom of Phineas's shoes are blue instead of white. *Ferb has no pupils in a scene. References Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:Closing songs Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension songs